Love To Be Found
by RomanticLovee
Summary: After Jasmine and Jade's parents got into a car accident, Mark had to take care of them. 20 years later, they're all grown up. Jade is developing feelings for Mark and vice-versa. Will they fall in love or will they keep their feelings to their selves?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: I don't own any wrestling characters.**

**I only own my characters.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

**Don't forget to read & review.**

**Thanks, ENJOY ! **

* * *

_Flashback : December 17_**  
**

_It was a cool night. Winter snow decided to come. The streets were icy and slippery. The air was cold. James, Helen, and their two years old twin daughters, Jasmine and Jade were on their way home from a party their closest friend, Mark threw. James was a little tipsy. As they was driving, the light turned yellow. James decided to speed up, trying to make it pass before the light turned red. Out of no where, another drunk driver sped along the icy, slippery street. The car smashed into James' car. Jasmine and Jade began to cry, they were strapped in their car seats._

_Hours later, flashing lights of red and blue was everywhere. The news crew was all over. "Hi, this is Dianna Thomas, here with you live from Channel 7. An incident just happened on the middle of Ava Road. Only two people survived-which was little twin girls. The police is investigating what happens, so far no one knows."_

_ At home, Mark was watching the news. His jaw dropped as he watched the story. He got up, ran out the house, and down to the scene. The road was blocked off. Two muscular policemen were guarding it. "Sorry, sir, you can't go near the scene," said one policemen. "I have to, those are my best friend kids!" he yelled. The police nodded his head and let Mark through. He went over to talk to the Chief. "May I help you, sir?" he asked. "Where's Jade and Jasmine? Those are my best friend's kids." "They're down at the police station. Someone from foster care are coming to get them." "No!" Mark yelled, "Can I keep them officer please?" The Chief nodded his head._

_Mark yelled 'thanks' as he ran away from the scene. He hopped in the car and drove to the police station. One of the officers was holding the screaming twins. Mark sighed in relief, happy they were still here. The officer looked up and smile. "You must the the guy who's getting the kids. I'm sorry for you loss. Take care of them." Mark nodded his head as he grabbed the twins. "I will." He walked out the police station._

* * *

_**20 years later**  
_

Jasmine and Jade was living their lives. Jasmine went to college in Miami. While going out with her friends, she met a millionaire Dave Batista. The two fell in love instantly and got married. The two brought a mansion in Dallas, Texas. They have two kids named Alex and Allie Batista. Alex is one year older than Allie. Jade was traveling the world. She was a photographer. It was something she loved the most. She didn't have a boyfriend at the moment nor children. She didn't want anything to stand in the way of her dreams. Once Jasmine and Jade grew up, both began to grow apart. They had small chit-chats here and there. Both still talked to Mark ,he was their savior!

Mark, he was lonely. Once he helped the twins out, they left him behind. He had no kids, wasn't married. He had nothing but memories. He dated a few times. Women was just ridiculous! They always expected something from him. Mark was sitting on the couch, looking at his photo albums. He was laughing at how wonderful the two grew up. Jasmine and Jade were living big. He always knew they could do it. He was proud of the two. He saw Jasmine every day. She lived by him. She was in Dallas and he was in Houston. It was Jade he didn't see everyday. She was always traveling. She didn't have time to come over, except on holidays.

There was a knock at the door. Mark groaned and got off the couch. He opened the door to see Jade standing there. She had cut her hair. Now it was right at her neck. She dyed it jet black. Her eyes was still a sparkling green. She wore a white, collared, buttoned up shirt. She had on a sky blue skirt that went passed her knees. She held a suit case in her hand. She dropped it and hugged Mark-who was stunned. He hugged her back, though. He kissed her cheek. "I missed you baby girl. What are you doing here?" "I haven't seen you in so long! I'm sorry that I haven't been coming around a lot." "It's okay, you've been busy. Come on in," he gestured. Jade stepped in the house and took a deep breath. "Ah, I miss it here Mark," she said, sitting her suit case down. "Yeah, I miss you and Jasmine being here. The house is so lonely without you to." "Have you talk to Jasmine lately?" "I talked to her earlier today. She said her, Dave, and the kids are going to stop by." "Aw, how old are my niece and nephew?" "Terrible," Mark said shaking his head. "What?" "You should know! Alex is 2 and Allie just turned 1 yesterday." "I've been busy, Mark! I have a life and a job!" "So what, Jade! Jasmine has a life. Jasmine has a job. Jasmine has a husband and two kids! She stills come to see me!" "I'm not Jasmine, Mark! I am Jade! Jasmine lives a few miles away so of course she can still see you! I have to travel every week! It's apart of my job. I barely have any vacations!" "Your job is more important than your family? When is the last time you even talked to your sister?" Jade grew quiet. "Exactly." Mark walked into the kitchen and got some food out the refrigerator. Jade walked in the kitchen. "What are you making?" Jade asked. "Fried chicken, macaroni-and-cheese, and cornbread." "Want some help?" "Sure. Jasmine, Dave, and the kids will be here in 2 hours." Jade nodded her head.

Jade and Mark was having fun. They laughed at the memories of Mark raising the kids. When they was done cooking, Jade and Mark set the table. In 15 minutes they would be here. Jade sat on the couch. Mark followed right behind her. "This is the best fun I had in a while, Mark. I really missed you." I've missed you too baby girl," he said, kissing her cheek. Jade looked up and kiss Mark. He grabbed her body and pulled her closer. She opened her mouth to let his tongue go in. Their tongue began to wrestle. He slowly laid her down. He got on top of her and kissed her more. The kiss grew intense. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted up Jade's shirt and rubbed on her breast. She moaned softly. He took off her shirt and her bra. He caressed her breast. The front door opened wide. In walked Jasmine, Dave, and the kids. "What the fuck is going on?" Jasmine yelled. Dave covered Allie's and Alex's eyes with his hands. Jasmine stood there, her face turned red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers.**

**Read and Review.**

**ENJOY (:**

**Warning : Sexual Content**

* * *

Jasmine stood there, her mouth wide open. Jade hurriedly put her bra and shirt back on. She looked over at Mark who was looking at the ground. Jasmine cleared her throat and said, "Dave go take the kids out to get some ice cream." "Yay, ice cream!" Allie yelled. "Do you want anything while we're gone?" Dave asked. "Yes, a drink. I'm sure as hell gonna need it for tonight." Dave nodded his head, grabbed the kids hands and left. Jasmine looked at the two and shook her head. "You mind telling me what the hell was that about?" she asked. "Damn Jasmine, it's none of your business!" Jade yelled. "This is the man who raised us, Jade! Your going around kissing all on him! What the fuck is this about!" "It's none of you fucking business!" "Jasmine, go upstairs to cool off! NOW!" Mark yelled. Jasmine shook her head and stormed upstairs.

"What happened, should have never happened. I'm sorry for this," Mark said. "No, don't be sorry, Mark. I wanted this to happen. You don't know how long I thought about your lips against mines. I wanted all of this to happen. I want you, Mark." Mark was confused. "Don't you think that's a little weird? I raised you two." "So what, Mark! I can't help my feelings for you," she said, walking over towards him. "We can't do this, Jade," he said, backing away. "Yes, we can." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. She kissed him softly. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Mark sat on the couch and began to think.

What would Jade want with him? He was older than her. He couldn't do much. Mark began to get this weird feeling in his stomach. Jade was beautiful. She was his favorite, secretly. It wasn't that he didn't like Jasmine-he loved Jasmine. It was just, Jade was always clinging on to him. She always wanted his help. He was her shoulder to cry on. He started thinking some more. Was he starting to have feelings for Jade?

Jasmine walked down the steps and flopped on the couch. She looked at Mark who was staring at the table. She cleared her throat and Mark flinched "Mark, I apologize for overreacting. I was shocked. If you and Jade are going to be together, you have my blessing." Mark shrugged. "I don't know what I wanna do. Don't apologize about being mad." "Do you want to be with Jade?" Jade slowly crept out the kitchen. She was listening to Mark and Jasmine's conversation. "It's not like that, Jasmine. I don't know what I want, though." "Well then, let's set the table. Dave and the kids should be here shortly," she said standing up. Jade swiftly walked near the counter and sat on it. Mark and Jasmine walked into the kitchen. Jasmine walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a few plates. She walked into the dining room.

Jade looked over at Mark and shrugged her shoulders. He grabbed the silverware's and some cups. He went into the dining room. Jasmine walked back in and grabbed some napkins and left back out. Jade just stood there, not knowing why the two was acting so strange. A few minutes later, Dave and the kids came back. Allie and Alex ran towards Jasmine. "Mommy, daddy bought us so much ice cream! Why didn't you come?" Alex asked. "Mommy wanted to set the dinner table so y'all can eat when y'all come back." "Okay, mommy!" Alex said, grabbing Allie's arm. They both ran over towards Mark. "Hi Mark!" Allie said. "We missed you sooo much!" Alex added. Mark picked up both Allie and Alex. "I miss you too little munchkins," he said, kissing their forehead.

Jade came out with the food. She sat it on the table. "Everyone ready to eat?" she asked. "Yeah!" Everyone said in unison. Dave walked over and greeted Mark. He said hello to Jade and passed the liquor to Jasmine. Jasmine kissed his lips lightly and thanked him. She opened and gulped half the bottle down. "Let's say grace," she said, smiling.

An hour later, Jasmine was very drunk. She had asked Dave to go and buy her a few more bottles. She was slurring and laying on the couch. "Mark, you sure know how to cook! Don't you think Jade?" Jade said nothing. "Hey Jade, don't you remember your dreams about Mark? Don't you remember how you used to fantasize about y'all fucking?" "Jasmine, shut up!" Jade said, getting angry. "Remember how you used to plan y'all weddings?" "Jasmine shut the fuck up!" Jade yelled. Her face reddened. Jasmine began laughing. She got up and went upstairs. "I'm going to go, um, check on the kids to see if they're sleeping well," Mark said, getting up and walking upstairs.

Jade sat there with an angry expression. She was pissed off at the fact Jasmine told her secrets like that. She couldn't help that she liked Mark. She liked him since she turned 16. She had wet dreams about him, planned weddings about him, and everything else. She dated other guys at her school to get her mind off of him-it didn't work. She watched him go from girl to girl, secretly wanting for something bad to go wrong.

Mark walked back downstairs, laughing. "What's so funny?" Jade asked, as the door knocked. Mark walked over to the door and answered it. "She's upstairs Dave," he said. "Thanks Mark," Dave said, walking upstairs. "Jasmine said she's sorry then she passed out on the floor," he said. Jade nodded her head. "Is that true about what Jasmine said?" he asked, walking to Jade. Jade nodded her head. "I've been thinking about you for a long time, Mark. I want you," she whispered. "I want you too, Jade. I want you so bad," he said, kissing her. He picked Jade up and carried her upstairs. He carried her into his room and kicked the door shut. He placed her gently on the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her softly.

Jade moaned into the kiss. She ran her fingers through Mark's hair. He ran his hands up and down her legs. Mark pulled down her panties. He slipped a finger in her wet vagina. She moaned softly as he kept going in and out. He added another finger, going a little faster than before. He added a third making Jade moan his name. Then he pulled his fingers out. He put Jade's legs around his neck, bringing her vagina close to his mouth. He stuck out his long, tongue and flicked it across her clit. She began squirming around. He began sucking, nibbling, and licking all on her clit before diving his tongue deep into her vagina. "Maaaark!" she moaned, loudly. He flicked his tongue in and out. His went faster and faster until she came in his mouth. "Fuck, you taste so good, Jade," he said, licking his lips. "Mark, I want you," she whispered, out of breath.

He took off her shirt and took off her bra. He began to suck on her nipples and caressed her breast. "Mark, stop teasing me!" "Patience baby doll," he said chuckling. "No Mark, I want you NOW!" she said, raising up her skirt. Mark took off his shirt, pants and boxers. He grabbed Jade's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He slowly put his hard penis inside of her. She gasped at how it felt. He was so big and long. He slowly went in and out of her. She moaned softly as she clutched onto the covers. "Go faster," she whispered. Mark picked up the pace, slamming into her. "OH MARK!" she yelled, not caring who heard. "Jade, you feel so fucking good. So fucking tight." He pulled out and flipped her over to where she was on all fours. He slammed into her, making her scream once again. One hand was gripping her waist tightly while the other one was pulling her hair. "Fuck, Mark!" Mark went harder and harder with each thrust until he came inside of her. Both began breathing heavily. "Round 2?" Mark asked. Jade nodded her head. Mark laid down on his back as Jade got on top of him. She slowly slid onto his hard erection. "Mmmm, Mark!" she moaned. She began to ride him slowly. He gripped her waist and guided her. She put her head back and moaned again before bouncing on him. Mark grabbed her breasts and cupped them. She began bouncing faster and faster. "Jade," he moaned. Jade came all on his. She climbed off of him and grabbed his penis. She slowly licked her cum off. "Jade you don't-" "Ssshh, I want to," she said before taking his erection into her mouth. She slowly began going up and down. Her tongue swirled around the tip. "Damn, Jade." Jade picked up the pace and went faster. Mark grabbed a fistful of her hair and slightly pushed her head down. Jade slowed down the pace and went a little slow. "Jade, this feels so good," he moaned. She picked up the pace going faster and faster. "Jade, I'm CUMMING!" he yelled, spilling his hot seed in her mouth. She gulped it down and smile. "Come here," he whispered. She crawled over towards him. He pulled Jade next to him and they cuddled. He caressed her hair until they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I love you all!**

**Yes, Jasmine is a "b-word" for telling Jade's secret,**

**But HEY , it all led up to the hot Mark + Jade scene.**

**Woooo!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any wrestling characters.**

**Now, onto the story.**

**Read and Review.**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

The sun was beaming on Jade's face. She moaned softly as she turned over. Her hand was resting on an empty space. Confused, Jade opened her eyes. Mark wasn't it bed. She got out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She slowly opened the door and tried to creep out of his room. "Morning," a deep voice said, causing Jade to jump. She turned around to see Dave chuckling. "Morning, um, Dave." "You seem like you had a rough night." "Yeah, I did," she said, blushing. "Look, uh, I'm sorry about Jasmine's behavior. She's sorry too, she's just not up at the moment to tell you. She didn't mean no harm, she was just stunned off the fact that you-" "I know, Dave," Jade said, waving her hands around, "No need to apologize." Dave nodded and went back into the guest room, which was Jasmine's old room. Jade went into her old room and closed the door. She laid in bed and started replaying what happened last night. She smiled at the thoughts. She was falling for Mark all over again. She didn't know what to do.

...

Jasmine had woke up with a killing headache. She groaned as she sat up. Dave was sitting on the edge of the bed, shaking his head. "Where's Allie and Alex?" she asked, lazily rubbing her eyes. "Mark took them to iHop to eat breakfast. We need to talk." "About what, honey?" "What you did last night was stupid and ignorant! You drank way too much and told Jade's secrets about Mark." Jasmine gasped in surprise. She covered her hand over her mouth and shook her head. "Are you serious? I did that?" Dave nodded his head slowly. "I need to go talk to her. I'll be back," she said getting out of bed. She kissed Dave's forehead and walked out the room. She heard the oven close, so she ran downstairs. Jade was humming a tune and cooking breakfast. Jasmine cleared her throat and said, "Good morning sister." "Morning, Jasmine." "Look, I wanna-" "Don't apologize about what happened. I know how you can be when your drunk." "But that was no excuse for me to act that way," Jasmine said, shaking her head. Jade held out her arms. Jasmine ran into them and they hugged. Tears streamed from both of their eyes. "Jade, you don't know how much I've missed you." "I know, Jazzy. I've missed you, too. Hey, I'm gonna be here for the rest of the week. Feel free to come over and visit me." Jasmine nodded her head. "Want me to help you cook?" she asked. "Sure."

Jasmine and Jade made bacon, eggs, french toast, and fruit bowls. Jasmine called down Dave and all three sat at the table and ate. "You and Dave are such a great couple, Jazzy. You better be treating her right, Dave. Don't make me hurt you," she said, waving a fork at him. "And what are you gonna do, Jade? Fork me to death?" All three of them began laughing. The door opened and in walked Mark and the kids. "Mommy, daddy!" Allie and Alex screamed. "Mark took us out to eat! We had fun!" Alex said, smiling. Jasmine got out of her seat and scooped Alex into her arms. She began hugging him and kissing all on his cheeks. "Mommy's glad her big boy had fun," she said. Allie grabbed Jasmine's leg. Jasmine put Alex down and let him run to his dad. "Look mommy," Allie said. Allie showed Jasmine her shirt. "Oh, your shirt's all dirty. Don't worry, mommy will wash it when we get home. Okay?" Allie nodded her head. "Well, Mark, we better get going. We'll be back tomorrow after I get off from work," Jasmine said, hugging him. Mark kissed her on the forehead. "Bye Mark!" Allie said. Mark bent down and let Allie and Alex run into his arms. He hugged them both tightly and kissed their cheeks. He stood up and shook Dave hand. "See ya, Mark." "See ya, Dave." "Bye auntie Jade," Allie said. Jade bent down to give her a hug. "Bye sweetie." "Bye auntie Jade," Alex said running towards her. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Jasmine waved bye to Jade. Jade ran over to her and hugged her. "I love you, sis," Jade whispered. "I love you, too Jade," Jasmine said, kissing her cheek. Dave, Jasmine, and the kids exit out the house.

"We need to talk," Mark said. Jade slowly nodded her head. Mark sat on the couch and Jade followed. "Wassup?" "About last night-" "Mark, don't tell me you regret it." "Hell no! I don't regret one damn moment of what happened! It brought my true feelings out for you, Jade. You are truly and incredible woman. I just want to know: What does this make us?" "I don't know, Mark. I want us to have a shot at this. I think we can do it." Mark nodded his head. "Okay, let's try it," he said. "Really?" Jade said, her face turning red. Her smile widened also. "Yeah, it couldn't hurt." Jade pulled Mark into a hug. She grabbed his face and kissed him softly. Before she pulled away, Mark grabbed her body and pulled her closer. They began to kiss passionately. Jade pulled away. "Does this mean we're official?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess this does," Mark said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I love you ALL! **

**Y'all are very awesome!**

**Blah,blah,blah I don't own any wrestling characters.**

**Read and Review, that helps to make me continue.**

**Warning: Sexual Content.**

**Yes, Mark and Jade are at it again!**

**Please, enjoy Chapter 4.**

**BTW: I don't own the song. Minnie Ripperton owns this.**

* * *

It was 5:00 p.m on a Saturday evening. Jade was lying on the couch, watching a Lifetime movie. Mark ran down the steps dressed in a short sleeve, white collared button up shirt. He wore black slacks. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a pair of shades. He looked at Jade and smirked. "Where are you going?" she asked. "_We _are going out on a date. Go get dressed in something cute," he said, turning off the TV. Jade groaned and walked upstairs.

An hour later, Jade slowly walked down the steps. She wore a short, tight red spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was in tight curls with a red rose clip on the side. She wore a pair of red pumps. For accessories, she wore a diamond necklace and matching earrings. She smiled widely at Mark, who jaw was dropped. "You look beautiful," he said, walking over towards her. He kissed her cheek and led her to the door. When he opened it, it revealed a black limo. "Wow, Mark. Is this for us?" she asked. "Yeah," Mark said, closing and locking his front door. He led her to the limo. The driver opened it and let them go inside. There was a bouquet of roses and two bottles of champagne. "So, where are we going?" she asked. "It's a surprise," Mark said, grinning.

The ride took about an half of hour. Mark stepped out of the limo. Confused, Jade stepped out too. She looked around at the unfamiliar surrounding. It was just a long dirt trail. Was this some kind of joke? "Mark-" "Don't say anything, just follow me," he said, grabbing her hand. He led her to a flower garden. It was beautiful! It was filled with all types of flowers. Jade mouth dropped. She stared at the place in awe. There was a table with a picnic basket sitting on it. "Mark, this is wonderful." "I know. I did this all for you." "In such short time?" "Ask questions later. Let's just enjoy our selves." They went to the table and began eating.

"So, Jade, are you enjoying yourself." "Yeah, Mark. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me." "Aw, I'm glad your happy." "Mark, I'm glad we did this," she said, giving him a peck. "Me too," he agreed. Once they was done eating, Mark turned on the little radio. A song, "Loving You" by Minnie Ripperton was playing. "May I have this dance?" Jade nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Mark had his arms tightly around Jade's waist.

_Loving you_  
_Is easy because you're beautiful..._  
_Making love with you_  
_Is all I want to do..._  
_Loving you_  
_Is more than just a dream come true..._  
_And everything that I do_  
_Is out of loving you...__.__La la la la la la la... do do do do do_

Jade looked up at Mark, she slowly leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was slow and sweet. Mark slowly slid up Jade's dress. She shuddered at the cool she was exposed to. "Make love to me, Mark," she whispered. Mark laid Jade down gently on the grass which was pricking her. He took off her dress. Jade was in nothing but a thong. He slowly took them off. Jade helped Mark take off his clothes. He kissed her softly before entering in her. Jade gasped and then moaned. The music played softly as Mark slowly thrust into Jade. Jade dug her nails into Mark's breath as he went deeper. "Mark," she whispered. Each thrust was harder than the last. He still kept the pace slow. Jade wrapped her legs around Mark's waist. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. Mark pulled out and turned Jade to turn around. Jade rolled over on her stomach. Mark slowly pulled her onto all fours. He entered her slowly. Jade let out a long, loud moan. "Mark," she moaned. Mark thrust into her hard. He went deeper and deeper into her. Jade clutched the grass tightly and moaned again. Mark moaned softly at the incredible feeling. "Jade, you feel so good-so tight." Mark let out a low growl as he came inside of Jade. He pulled out and grabbed Jade. They both lied in the grass. Mark wrapped his arms around Jade. "Mark, I love you," Jade said, sleepily. "I love you, too," Mark said. Jade smiled softly before falling asleep. Mark smiled and got up off the grass. He put on his clothes then picked up Jade. He carried her to the limo and they went home.

The next morning, Jade woke up feeling a little nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Mark got out of bed and followed her. He looked at Jade and waited until she was done vomiting. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, before vomiting once again. Mark ran downstairs and went to get a cup of ice water. He ran back upstairs and handed it to Jade. She gulped down the water and walked out of the bathroom. "Maybe I'm just sick," she said. "How?" "I dunno, maybe I ate something bad or-" "Jade don't try to avoid the real damn thing. You and I both know what's wrong." "I can't be, Mark." "Do you not want to be pregnant?" "Well, I never really thought of it. It's just something that never crossed my mind." "Well, start fucking thinking about it, 'cause you might be. If you keep throwing up, I'll just go buy a pregnancy test and we'll just have to see." "Can't you just buy one now so we can get this over with?" Mark nodded his head and walked out the room. Jade walked over to the door and closed it softly. She sat on the bed and called Jasmine.

"Hello?" Jasmine answered after three rings. "Hey, Jazzy. I kind of need to talk to you." "How serious is it? Do you need me to come over?" "No, it's not that serious. It's just that, I think I might be pregnant." Jasmine was silent. "Hello, Jazzy?" "Sorry, Jade. I blanked out for a sec. Pregnant? Oh wow! Um, what are you gonna do?" "I don't know. Mark went to go get the pregnancy test. I'll call you later with the results." "Okay." "Bye," Jade said, almost hanging up. "Hey Jade?" "Yeah Jazzy?" "What ever happens, just know I'll support you on this." "Thanks Jazzy," Jade said smiling. "Bye bye," Jasmine said on the other line. "Bye," Jade said hanging up. Mark knocked on the door before opening it. He threw the bag at her. "Here," he said, not looking at her. Jade gave him a confused look. She got up and went into the bathroom. She peed on the stick and waited for the results. When the results came, she gasped. She dropped down to the floor and cried.

She didn't know what to do. Sure she was gonna keep the baby. She knew it was gonna be a big part of her life now. She'd have to quit her job, move with Mark, and raise her child. Move with Mark? Would he even want that? A lot of questions filled Jade's head. she walked out the bathroom. Mark looked up at her, fear showing in his eyes. "Well?" he asked, taking off his shades. "I'm pregnant, Mark," she said, storming passed him. She went into her old room and slammed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's that time.**

**Yes, Jade is pregnant!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I love you all. ( ^ _ ^ )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestling characters.**

**BTW: This chapter is going to be sisterly.**

**The two are going to spend time with each other and talk about things.**

**Right now, Jade is a little confused. **

**She's not ready to start a new life.**

**Hopefully Jasmine can get through to her.**

**-Read and Review-**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mark knocked softly on the door. He walked in to see if Jade was okay. Jade looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. She wiped the tears and tried to smile. Mark walked over to her and sat on the bed. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You don't want the baby, do you?" "Of course I do, Jade. What made you think I didn't?" "The way you was acting, Mark. You seemed so angry at the fact." Mark let out a sigh. "Baby, I'm not mad. I'm very happy that your pregnant. Now we can get through this, together. This weekend, we can go grab all of your things and move you here." "Okay," Jade said looking away from Mark. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Mark asked. "Yeah, can you buy me some Chinese food?" Mark nodded his head and left.

Jade grabbed her cell and dialed Jasmine's number. "Wassup Jade?" "Jazzy, I'm pregnant." "Oh wow. Uh, how'd he take the news?" "Eh, both of us didn't expect this. I dunno if I want the baby. I can barely take care of myself, now I have another responsibility. What about my job and the life I have separate?" "That doesn't matter anymore, Jade. You have a child you have to think about now. You have Mark you have to think about now. Once you decided to let him put that thing in you without protection, you should have known some type of consequences was gonna come. The world isn't gonna revolve around you now. You have to think about that. There are a few choices. Now, you can get an abortion, you can keep the baby and let Mark take care of it, you can keep the baby and you take care of it, or you can keep the baby, move in with Mark and both of you take care of it. Your choice." Jade was silent for a minute. She tried to think about it. "I wonder if abortion is painful afterwards," Jade finally said.

"Jade, think about it. If you do this, your killing someone who's innocent. Your killing an unborn child. You will regret this, believe me. You will feel bad about it and it will stick with you for the rest of your life." "I have a life, Jasmine! I'm not going to drop all of that because I'm pregnant!" "Who the hell fault is that, Jade? Yours! Your the one who let Mark fuck you! Your the one! When you have a child Jade, it's not just about you anymore! When you become committed to someone, it's not about you! It's about y'all! Not just one damn person! I fucking had a life too Jade! After I graduated from college, I was going to live my dream and work as a fucking doctor! I had to dump all of that and work at Dave's company and raise two fucking kids! Do I regret it? No, I really don't! It's the best thing that's happened to me. I knew once I first met Dave, it wasn't just me anymore. It was us. Then when I had Alex and Allie, I knew I had more important things to worry about. You need to think about that, Jade."

Jade began sniffling. Tears were streaming down her face once again. She wiped the away and let fresh tears come down. "Jade? What are you going to do?" "I don't think I can handle the baby, Jasmine. I'm not responsible for handling anyone else." "Jade, don't make a dumb choice. We're going to talk more about this. I'm on my way over. I hope your dress 'cause you and I are going out." "But-" "No buts Jade. I'll be there in 10," Jasmine said, before hanging up. Jade got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. She wore some black loose fitted pants, a sky blue shirt, and pair of black flats. Her hair once again curly. She threw on a black headband. The door opened and in walked Mark. He was carrying a bag. "Your all dressed up. Where are you going?" "Out with Jasmine. She's taking me somewhere to talk." Mark nodded and gave Jade a serious look. "Have you been crying, again?" Jade turned hr head away from Mark. "Look at me, now Jade! What ever is wrong, we can talk about it! I don't want you to avoid what ever the case is!" "There's nothing wrong with me, Mark!" she said, walking towards the door.

She opened it and saw Jasmine's car pulling up. She walked halfway out the door. "I'll be back," she said, slamming the front door. She walked up to Jasmine's car and opened the door. "What the hell was that about?" Jasmine asked. "Nothing," Jade said putting on her seat belt as Jasmine pulled off.

...

Mark was sitting on the couch when the door knocked. He went to go answered it. Dave was standing there with the kids. "Mark!" Alex and Allie yelled, running towards him. "Hey kiddos. Wassup, Dave?" "Nothing, Jasmine said she'll be here later and told us to come here and wait." "Sure, come on in." Dave and the kids walked in the house. Alex and Allie ran upstairs to play with their toys. Mark sat on the couch and let out a loud sigh. "What's wrong?" Dave asked. "It's Jade, she's pregnant." "Yeah, I know. I overheard her and Jasmine talking on the phone." "About?" "I dunno. All I know is Jade is thinking about getting an abortion." Mark put his head down. "Why would she wanna do that? It's not making any sense." "Talk to her, Mark. Let her know your there for her through whatever." "I tried, Dave. She's-she's not listening to me." "You need to do something." "Yeah, I know."

...

Jade and Jasmine were at the mall. "This is what I do when I always need to get something off my mind." "You shop?" "Yeah. I go shopping for me and the kids. I gotta make sure my babies have something," Jasmine said, smiling. "How is it?" "How's what?" "Being a mom. Is it fun? Do you enjoy it?" "Of course it's fun. It comes with responsibilities and some stress, but it's fun. I enjoy all of it. I'm telling you, Alex and Allie are the best things that's ever happened to me. It's such a joy to have them. Oooh, this top is nice," she said, picking it up. "Do you think I have what it takes to have a child?" "Jade I know you have what it takes, but my opinion doesn't matter. It's yours that counts. Do you want this baby, Jade?" Jade thought about it, then nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess I do." "Then don't ever let me hear you talk about abortion again. That's the worse thing you could possibly do! Now, let's continue shopping." "But I don't have anymore." "Your point? I could always buy you things." "Thanks, Jazzy. You truly are a wonderful sister." "Don't thank me for doing my jobs. That's what I'm here for."

Jade and Jasmine tried on a lot of clothes. They brought a lot of matching outfits. Once they were done, they went to get a massage, a manicure, a pedicure, and a facial. "This is so relaxing," Jade said, as the masseuse was massaging her lower back. "I know," Jasmine said. An hour after that, they went out to Chili's to eat. "Jasmine, tonight was so fun. I can not thank you enough." "You don't have to thank me, Jade. As long as you enjoyed yourself." "I really did and thanks for helping me make up my mind." "No problem. Now , let's go so I can take the kids home and get them ready for bed." Jasmine paid the bill and they both got up to leave. They walked out the place, got in the car and went to Mark's place. When Jade got out the car, she looked at Jasmine who was still sitting in the car. "Your not coming inside?" "Nah, can you tell Dave and the kids to come on?" "Sure," Jade said, walking to the porch. She unlocked the door. She went inside and told Dave and the kids Jasmine was waiting for them. Once they were gone Jade sat on the couch.

"Mark, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." "Jade, I don't understand why you would wanna get an abortion!" "How'd you know about that?" "I just know these things." "Well, I don't wanna get an abortion. I decided I want to keep the baby. I want the baby to have a mother and a father. I want to move in with you. I want us to have a life together as one happy family." Mark began smiling. His heart felt like it was fluttering. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you, Jade." "I love you, too Mark," she said, kissing him.


End file.
